Evil Natsu Dragneel (END)
by Brda Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu es E.N.D? ¿Si no solo fuera un demonio de Zeref, sino el demonio MÁS FUERTE? ¿Y que pasaría si le dieran a elegir…? ¿Derrotar a Zeref, y a E.N.D, o vivir por sus amigos? Mal summary… denle una oportunidad! ADVERTENCIA: Si no lees el manga, no leeas este fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Natsu Dragneel

Hola chicos, vengo con un nuevo fic, que se basa en el manga. Asi que, SI NO LEES EL MANGA, NO LEAS ESTE FANFIC.

Quedaron advertidos xD

Bueno, aqui esta solo el epílogo, se que es muy corto, pero no se preocupen, los capitulos no serán así. Disfrutenlo.

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* recuerdos *

OoOoOo- cambio de esena

WwWwWwWw- cambio de tiempo.

—. "What doesnt kill you, makes you stronger" —

Chapter 1: Epilogo.

* Se encontraba en medio de la obscuridad, solo llevaba puesto un short negro. Miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna luz, pero solo distinguio una luz roja a lo lejos. Camino hacia ella; cuando veía sus manos parecian estar mojadas de sangre. Cerro los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrio tenia unas ropas extrañas. Una capa negra, con playera y pantalones negros, lo único que resaltaba era un cinturon rojo.

Dirigio su vista al frente y delante de la luz roja se encontraba un hombre, con la cabeza agarchada. Entrecerro lols ojos y lo distinguio: Zeref.

- ¡¿Donde estamos? ¿Qué haces aqui?!- grito. El hombre ni se inmuto.

- ¿Que harás Natsu?- susurro. Seguia con la cabeza agachada, y sus brazos caían a un lado de su cuerpo.

- ¿eh? - pregunto incredulo. Se acerco lentamente hacia el chico.- ¿A que te refieres?- agrego.

- ¿Que haras con E.N.D, Natsu Dragneel? - pregunto, un poco más fuerte. Natsu arqueo una ceja.

- ¿De qué estas…?- pregunto. Las manos de Natsu sudaban, al igual que su cuerpo.

- Igneel no pudo destruirlo…- dijo en alto. Levanto poco a poco su cara, y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.- Tu eres el único que puede destruirme… pronto tendras que tomar esa desicion… matar a E.N.D, o dejarlo vivir…- agrego. Se acerco lentamente a Natsu. Y Natsu retrocedia.

- ¡Alejate! ¡No se de que hablas!- grito. Intentaba encender sus llamas, pero no podía, estaba completamente indefenso.

- ¿Por que crees que Igneel no pudo destruirlo?- pregunto. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al Dragneel.

- N-no lo se…- contesto.

- Por que en ese entonces, E.N.D era solo un pequeño niño…- dijo. Su mirada se obscurecia.

- ¡Callate! ¡Dejame en paz! - grito Natsu. Cerro los puños, y se preparo para golpear al mago. Pero sintio algo cálido en su brazo.*

- ¡Natsu despierta!- grito Lucy. Natsu abrio los ojos. Tenia los puños cerrados, y Lucy tenia abrazado su brazo contra se pecho. Levanto su otro brazo y se cubrio los ojos. Estaban llenos de lagrimas.- Natsu… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada la chica. Levanto su mirada al chico, que tenia sus ojos cubiertos por su mano.

- Yo… nesesito tomar aire.- dijo. Se levanto de la cama, listo para salir por la ventana. Iba a saltar, de no ser por la mano de la rubia, que tomo su brazo.

- Natsu… ultimamente estas un poco… raro.- dijo. Levanto su vista. La luz de la luna, dejaba ver sus ojos llorosos, su rostro asustado y unas ojeras en sus ojos.- ¿No piensas contarme? ¿Acaso no confias en mí?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Yo… solo estoy un poco, distraido…- dijo. Volteo a ver a la rubia, y sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. Volvio a meterse dentro de la habitación.- Lo siento Lucy… solo fue un sueño… yo estoy bien, no nesecitas preocuparte…- dijo, pero algo lo sorprendio; Lucy lo abrazo.

- Siempre dices que no me preocupes, que no es nada, pero… yo, me preocupo mucho por ti, por que eres especial para mi…- dijo. Natsu hundio su cara en el hombro de Lucy. Y comenzo a temblar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero debía reprimirlas, no debia llorar frente a Lucy.

- Luce… ire a tomar aire, y cuando regrese te cuento, ¿si?- dijo. La chica asintio, y se secó las lagrimas.

Natsu salió por la ventana, y cuando entró al bosque, se puso a golpear arboles. Debía sacar toda su ira.

¿Porqué tenía esos sueños? ¿Porque ahora? ¿Qué significaban esos sueños? ¿Porqué Zeref?

Comenzó a salirse de control, y el árbol estaba completamente destruido y deshecho. Se fijo en sus manos y estaban temblando, y sus nudillos sangraban. Se dirigió hacia el lago donde Happy y él suelen pescar, y se enjuago las manos.

Vio su reflejo en el agua, y se enjuago la cara.

¿A que se refería Zeref con eso? ¿Porque lo hace sentir… asustado?

Golpeo el suelo con su puño. Tenía que olvidr esos sueños. Era el tercero en este mes. Pero aún no podía olvidar cada uno de ellos. Se levanto. Cerro los puños, y camino lentamente a la casa de Lucy, donde le contaría todo sobre sus sueños. Estaba en camino a la casa, pero su mente estaba ida.

Entro a la casa por la ventana. Lucy lo esperaba sentada sobre su cama.

- Luce…- dijo Natsu. Estaba cansado; y lo último que queria era hablar sobre eso, pero Lucy merecía una explicacion. Suspiro. Lucy volteo a verlo, y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados. Hace solo unos dias, ella se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal; pero Natsu no quizo explicarle lo que le sucedia. Y aunque Lucy se enojo; le permitió a Natsu quedarse a dormir en su casa algunas veces; porque según ella, sirve de apoyo.

- Natsu, hace unas semanas que estas algo… distinto, yo, se que tal vez es conplicado hablar de eso, pero…- dijo, pero fue interrumpida por el Dragneel.

- Tuve un sueño… y en el, se encontraba… Zeref.- dijo entre pausas. Cerro los ojos, para evitar ver la cara sorprendida de Lucy.- En ellos, el me habla sobre E.N.D… y algo sobre mi padre, Igneel.- agregó. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y se acerco a él. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Natsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Solo son sueños Natsu, no pueden herirte…- susurro. Natsu bajó la mirada. En el fondo, él sabía que esos no eran solo sueños, sino… recuerdos.

- Lo sé… es solo que, se ven tan reales.- dijo. Intento poner su mejor cara, y levanto la cabeza.- Ya estoy mejor, volvamos a dormir…- agrego. Sonrio falsamente; cosa que Lucy notó. Lucy asintió, y se volvio a acostar en su cama. Miró a Natsu hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Natsu no podía dormir, y solo observaba a Lucy hacerlo. Suspiró. Toco la mejilla de Lucy, y ella se relajo ante el tacto. Le acomodo un mechon rubio, detrás de su oreja. Se veía relajada, y en paz, aunque tenía ojeras y los ojos un poco rojos, se veía hermosa. Natsu se sonrojo ante su pensamiento, y decidió intentar dormir.

Si Zeref volvia a aparecerse ante él, se defenderia. Y si a Zeref se le ocurria tocar a Lucy, o a alguno de sus amigos, acabaría con él… aunque le costára la vida.

~~~ Fin del epílogo ~~~

~~~~~~ Continuará ~~~~~~

...7u7...

¿Qué les pareció el epilogo? ¿Muy enpalagoso? (Para mi si!)

Lo siento… yo no soy muy romántica, y estoy tratando de mejorar en esto.

Bueno, como sea.

Esto es solo el comienzo… ¿ok? Solo es un epílogo, lo que quiere decir… que el resto de la historia no va a tener tanto tiempo para el amor (o tal vez si…)

:3 espero que les esté gustando mucho!

Esperen el otro capítulo. Y si tienen alguna idea que agregar al capítulo, no duden en ponerla en los reviews :3 me encantan.

Brda-chan, se despide!

Chao chao


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Natsu Dragneel (E.N.D)

Hola chicos! Estoy muy agradecida con los que se han tomado la molestia de decirme que era "prólogo" no "epilogo". Me di cuenta cuando lo subí… lo siento xD.

Bueno, tambien agradesco sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz!

Bueno, aqui está el primer capítulo… que lo disfruten.

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* recuerdos *

OoOoOo- cambio de esena

WwWwWwWw- cambio de tiempo.

/ Fairy Tail no es mio, tampoco la frase. Aunque me gustaria que el sexy Natsu Dragneel fuera mio *u* \\\

- Only Time Can Heal -

Chapter 1: ¿Las cicatrices se cierran?

* * *

El sol brillaba, y el cielo estaba despejado, las aves cantaban y el viento era suave y refrescante. Natsu abrió los ojos ligeramente. Sus sueños se desvanecieron desde esa noche… y aunque solo habían pasado 2 semanas, se sentía aliviado, y ya era el mismo de siempre. Igual Lucy, que, después de 1 samana sin ningun sueño malo, por fin tuvo su departamento para ella sola; y sus ojeras fueron desvaneciendose.

El gremio, que había estado preocupado por Natsu todo ese tiempo, volvio a la normalidad.

- ¿A quíen llamas idiota? ¡Cerebro fundido!- grito Gray. Tenía una de las multiples peleas que tenía con Natsu… al dia.

- ¡Pues a ti, cerebro congelado!- grito Natsu. Se veía mejor que siempre, y Happy estaba a su lado.

- ¿Acaso estan peleando? -amenazo Erza. Empuñaba una espada en su mano derecha, y el la izquierda un tenedor. Se encontraba cerca de la barra, donde se encontraba su amado pastel de fresas.

- ¡Juvia apoya a Gray-sama~!- grito Juvia. Tenía los ojos en forma de corazón, y unos pompones azules se agitaban en sus brazos.

- Natsu… tengo hambre.- se quejo un felino azul. Voló con sus pequeñas alitas hasta la cabeza pelirrosa de Natsu y se recosto.

- ¡Yo tambien Happy! ¡Vayamos a pescar!- grito el Dragneel. El pequeño gatito asintio.

- ¡Aye!- dijo. Y ambos se fueron corriendo.

Lucy los observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó junto a Levy a leer un libro.

- ¿Qué lees Levy-chan?- pregunto Lucy. Se asomaba al libro a su lado.

- Estoy leyendo un libro sobre… la magia obscura, y la magia de Zeref.- dijo. Estaba viendo fijamente un dibujo, sobre "E.N.D"

- ¿P-porqué lees esto?- pregunto nerviosa, pero algo llamo su atención. Era una historia, de un dragón… y un humano.- Levy-chan… ¿me podrías prestar ese libro cuando lo acabes?- pregunto. Tenía una terrible sed por informacion… y eso, no era común en ella.

- Si Lu-chan…- accedio, y siguió leyendo. Lucy la dejó sola para que terminara su tarea, y se fue a la barra para hablar con Mirajane.

- Hola, Mira-san…- dijo. Se sentó en el banco en frente de la peli blanca.

- Hola, Lucy-san…- respondió. Estaba limpiando unos vasos con su trapo.- ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy?- agrego. Con una sonrisa, como todos los días.

- Un jugo de naranja porfavor.- pidió. Y enseguida Mirajane le llevó su pedido.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lucy tenía un presentimiento… que aún no sabía si era bueno o malo.

El día pasó muy rápido, con las constantes pláticas con Mirajane y Erza, se divirtió mucho. Al final del día, Levy le prestó el libro a Lucy, y ella se fue a su casa a investigarlo.

Llego, y se sentó en su escritorio. Dedico algo de su tiempo a escribir su novela, y después se dispuso a leer el libro.

Fue directamente a la página donde venía la historia, y la observo:

" Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dragones habitaban la tierra, y volaban en el cielo; un niño, muy joven y saludable, que vivía en un pueblo, ese chico, tenía el poder de dar a luz a miles de demonios. El chico creció, y se hizo fuerte, hasta que en una pelea, alguien lo venció, y su magia fue cellada.

Paso el tiempo, y un gremio obscuro muy poderoso, trataba de hayar la forma de romper el cello de aquel mago, y finalmente… se rompio. El chico, al despertar, se dio cuenta el mal que había hecho, y decidió que para limpiar sus errores, lo mejor sería morir… ¿Pero como morir? Solo alguien podia matarlo… y esa "persona" era… uno de sus demonios. No solo un demonio normal… sino su demonio más poderoso…"

Lucy observaba las imágenes del libro, donde venía el retrato del muchacho, que no era nada más y nada menos que…

- Zeref…- susurro el Dragneel por detrás de ella. ¿Cómo es que se había acercado tanto y que Lucy no lo hubiera notado?

- ¡Kyaaa!- grito. Cerró el libro de golpe y golpeo a Natsu con él. Después apreto el libro contra su pecho. Su respiración era agitada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Natsu.- ¿Que haces aqui?!-grito. Lo señalaba con el dedo, mientas se pegaba a una esquina de la pared.

- Yo, solo vine a saludar…- dijo. Su voz no sonó como siempre, sino un poco más apagada.- Luce… ¿Porqué estas leyendo eso?- pregunto. Tenía la vista en el suelo. Se notaba que ese tema todavía era un poco delicado para él.

- Yo… se lo pedí prestado a Levy-chan…- dijo. Aflojo un poco su cuerpo y bajo sus brazos, en una de sus manos estaba el libro, de pasta azul obscuro.

- Luce… porfavor, deja de leer esas cosas.- susurro. Tenía los puños apretados, y su vista cubierta por su flequillo.- ¿Lo harías por mí?- pregunto. Alzó la vista, y en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que sentia. Lucy se sintió impotente, y aflojo aún más su cuerpo, dejo caer el libro al suelo. Y lentamete camino hacia el pelirrosa y lo abrazó dulcemente.

- Esta bien… yo, lo haré si eso es lo que deseas.-dijo. Se separó un poco de él, y pudo ver la boca de Natsu ligeramente abierta. El chico había aflojado su cuerpo, y sus manos colgaban a un lado de su cuerpo. Lucy se iba a separar por completo, hasta que Natsu la aprisiono en sus brazos. Hundió su cara entre los cabellos de la rubia, y inhaló su aroma. Suspiro.

- Gracias…- dijo. Se separo de ella y ña observo con una sonrisa. Debía salir de ahí… las lágrimas amenzaban con salir, y se había prometido a el mismo no llorar frente a Lucy. Parpadeo varias veces para que eso no ocurriera.- Tengo que irme… Happy me espera.- dijo. Se puso de cunclillas en ña ventana y antes de que brincara por la ventana, Lucy le dijo:

- Solo el tiempo puede curar…- susurro para que solo fuera audible al oído del Dragon Slayer. El chico salió por la ventana y corrió hacia el bosque. Se sentía tan inutil… ¿Porqué no podía hacer nada para parar esos recuerdos? Y ahora esa historia…

- Diablos…- gruño por debajo. Le dió un puñetazo a un arbol, que hizo que enseguida sus nudillos empezaran a sangrar ligeramente. La otra mano la tenía apretada fuertemente, y se enterraba las uñas en la palma de la mano. Su mano comenzaba a sangrar.

" Solo el tiempo puede curar "

Se le vinó a la mente la frase que le había dicho hace unos momentos Lucy… eran tan verdaderas. Aflojo su cuerpo, y las gotas de sangre se escurrieron libremente por la mano del chico. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas estaban mojadas.

-" ¿El demonio más fuerte de Zeref… es el único que puede destruirlo? Pero el dijo… "- pensaba el chico. Abrió mucho los ojos, y casi se echa a reír respecto a lo que había pensado. Seguramente nesecitaba dormir… si, eso era lo mas probable.

WwWwWwWwWw Al dia siguiente! :3

Natsu despertó en su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahi, pero se alegraba. Su cabeza le dolía, como si se hubiera dado un buen golpe. Toco su cabeza, y en efecto, tenia un buen chichon en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Se levanto y observo sus manos, sus nudillos estaban morados y con cicatrices; seguramente fue de la noche anterior. Fue al baño y se lavo la cara. Se lavó los dientes y se vistió.

-"Happy no esta aqui… seguro que fue con Charle"-. Pensaba el chico. Salió caminando hacia la casa de Lucy.

OoOoOoOoOo Con Lucy ! OoOoOo

La rubia se levanto temprano. Anoche cuando Natsu se fue, ella simplemente se fue a dormir. Tomo un baño y se vistió. Mientras se secaba el cabello con su toalla, miro el libro, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Camino hacia el, y lo levanto.

-" Debe tener mucha información… sería un total desperdicio no leerlo…"- pensaba la chica. Guardo el libro en un cajon de su escritorio, y lo guardo con llave. Mas tarde lo leería, y investigaria más cosas. Se puso su cinturon, donde sus llaves doradas descansaban. Se dejo el cabello suelto; solo lo peino un poco. Justo cuando iba a salir, Natsu llegó y la acompaño hasta el gremio.

Natsu fue como siempre a pelear con Gray. Y Lucy se sento frente a la barra. Platicaba tranquilamente con Mirajane, hasta que Levy llego a platicar con ella.

- Lu-chan… ¿no notaste algo extraño en ese libro?- pregunto muy extrañada. Pero el oído del Dragon Slayer lo escucho, y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente para escuchar; Lucy notó que Natsu se detuvo en cuanto Levy dijo eso.

- Etto… Levy-chan, ¿Podríamos ir a la biblioteca? Nesecito pedirte algo…- dijo. Antes de que Levy diera una respuesta, Lucy la arrastró del brazo hacia la biblioteca. Natsu bufó, y continuo peleando.

- ¿Que pasa Lu-chan?- pregunto silenciosamente. Ella notó el nerviosismo de su amiga, y supo que algo estaba mal.

- Yo… si noté algo extraño del libro, pero no puedo hablar de esto frente a Natsu… él, esta un poco nervioso.- dijo. Levy tenía una expresión preocupada, y después asintió.

- ¿Notaste lo mismo que yo?- dijo. Derrepente puso su expresión seria.

- Si… es sobre la historia del libro.- dijo. Suspiro.- Aquel mago es…- agregó. Pausó ahi, pues sabía que Lucy sabía lo mismo.

- Si, es Zeref… pero, hay algo extraño en esa historia, y en las demás…-dijo. Lucy pusó expresión confundida, y recordó que no había terminado de leer el libro.

- Yo… no lo he acabado, por que Natsu me pidió que me deshiciera de él…-dijo. Levy se puso pálida.

- ¿L-lo tiraste?- dijo. Estaba asustada, aparentemente, esa chica nunca había tirado algún libro en su vida.- Era de la biblioteca…- agregó.

- ¡No lo tiré!- gritó. Se tapó la boca, probablemente Natsu había escuchado eso.- Levy-chan, tenemos que ir a mi departamento… lo leere con mis lentes de lectura rápida, y después lo devolveremos, pero tiene que ser ahora… ¿si?- le susurro. Tomó a Levy de la mano y la arrastro hasta afuera del gremio.

- ¡Luce! ¿A dónde van?- pregunto. Él había escuchado, ella lo sabía.- ¡Las acompaño!- agregó.

- ¡No! Etto… no, es que vamos a ir a…- balbuceo la rubia. Natsu fruncio el ceño.

- ¡A comprar cosas de chicas! Si…- grito Levy. Lucy suspiró, y asintió aliviada.

- Si, te aburriras seguramente… regresamos al rato, ¡Adios!- dijo. Su voz era rápida, y Natsu ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para titubear.

Levy y Lucy salieron corriendo, hasta la casa de Lucy. Entraron y Lucy se puso a leer rápidamente, mientras Levy vigilaba por si Natsu llegaba. Lucy terminó y fueron a dejar el libro a la biblioteca. Salieron y fueron a comer algo a un restaurante.

- Entonces Lu-chan… ¿Qué dedujiste del libro?- pregunto. Veía a todos lados, y parecía un agente en cubierto.

- Etto… me pareció extraña la historia de la niña… pero, ¿Que tendrá que ver? Además, es muy extraño que en ninguna de las historia tengan los nombres.- dijo. Puso su dedo indice en su barbilla.

- Si… es muy extraño… sin mencionar que dice que el único que puede destruir a Zeref, es su demonio más fuerte… y según yo, cuando Natsu-san ae encontró con Zeref, el le dijo que él era el único que…- comenzó con su teoría. Pero Lucy le tapó la boca. Tenía una expresión seria y dolida. Levy sabía que había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella.

- No… lo digas.- dijo seriamente. Levy asintio con la cabeza. Lucy suspiró y la soltó.- Perdón… yo también había pensado lo mismo, pero es imposible.- dijo. Cerro los ojos, y Levy supó que su amiga estaba preocupada.

- Si… seguro que es una coincidencia.- dijo. Le sonrio a la rubia, y ella sonrio de vuelta. Ambas salieron del restaurante y se fueron cada una a sus hogares. Lucy caminaba por la orilla del rio. Los señores que pasaban por ahí la saludaban y le advertian que era peligroso, pero ella no obedecío.

Llegó a su casa, y se acostó en la cama. Cerro los ojos, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida…

- Lo que nos hace señas, es un mundo aún por descubrir…- alguien susurro. Lucy intento incorporarse, pero no pudo, derrepente se sintio muy cansada. Y cerro los ojos.

" Una pequeña niña rubia trabajaba barriendo, en su gremio. La hacian trabajar de más, y todo el mundo se burlaba de ella, hasta la hija del maestro del gremio, se burlaba de ella. Pero ella tenía un sueño: conocer a las hadas. Sus padres fueron unas grandes y amables personas, que un día atacaron al gremio donde ella se encontraba, pero murieron y la dejaron a ella sola. Ella se vió obligada a trabajar para pagar las deudas de sus padres, a pesar de que habian muerto. Aun así ella nunca lloraba, por que sus padres le habían dicho que si lo hacia, nunca conoceria a las hadas.

Un día otro gremio atacó el suyo, y todos se comenzaron a defenderse. Ella iba a huir, pero encontro a una chica… era la hija del maesrro de su gremio. La pequeña rubia corrio. Tomaba a la otra chica de la mano, y la arrastraba junto con ella.

- ¿A donde me llevas? ¡Debo luchar! Mis cosas estan ahí…- gritaba la chica. La rubia volteo y la observo.

- Esas son solo cosas materiales… debemos huir, mantenernos con vida, esas cosas… ¡Las llevo en mi corazón!- grito. La otra chica se sorprendio.

- ¿Porque…? Yo solo te trataba como basura, ¿Porqué me ayudas?- exclamó. Sus ojos tenían unas ligeras lágrima, y estaba cansada y golpeada. En un pésimo estado.

- Esa cosas no me importan…- contesto. Siguió corriendo de la mano con la chica.

- Supongo que… ¿Podemos ser amigas?- pregunto la chica. La pequeña rubia estaba muy feliz, y se podía notar en su rostro. Unas ligeras lagrimitas de felicidad aparecieron en sus ojos, junto con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Amigas? -repitio. Nunca había tenido una verdadera amiga, y esa era su primera.- Claro…!- agregó. Miro a su amiga, y está sonrio. La felicidad duró unos pocos segundos, cuando la pequeña niña cayó muerta al suelo. La rubia la llamó por su nombre… y no obtuvo respuesta. Se sintió impotente, y comenzo a llorar… ahora ella nunca conocería a las hadas."

Lucy desperto de golpe. Y supó que durante sus sueños no estaba respirando. Su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía asustada, triste y inservible… era como si ella lo hubiera vivido en verdad.

- En el libro no la muestran como es realmente ¿cierto?- dijo una voz. Lucy volteo y vio a la primera maestra, sentada a su lado, con la vista hacia el suelo. Tenia una sonrisa triste, y Lucy supó.

- ¿Mavis-san?-titubeo. Aún estaba asustada, y su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente.- ¿Tu… me mostraste eso?- balbuceo nerviosa. Mavis asintio sin despegar su vista del suelo. Su sonrisa se borro.- ¿Eres tu? Tu… eres la pequeñe niña rubia…- susurro Lucy. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

- Si… pero esa no es la historia completa.- dijo. Volteo a ver a Lucy. Su mirada mostraba dolor y comprensión.- Nunca pensé que alguien encontraría ese libro… y hubiera deseado que no fueras tú, después de todo, eres muy lista como para no darte cuenta muy pronto.- agregó. Se levanto de la cama y la miró.

- ¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunto. La preocupación que había tenido hace unos momentos, volvio a su ser. - No tiene nada que ver con… Zeref, ¿cierto?- agrego. Mavis cerro los ojos.

- Primero nesecito contarte la historia completa…- dijo. Suspiro y abrio los ojos.- La historia de como es que Zeref llegó a la isla Tenrou… y por que.- agregó. Lucy abrio los ojos de par en par.

~~~ Fin del primer capítulo ~~~

~~~~ Continuará ~~~~

- ~(OwO~)

¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo va quedando? Espero que bien…

Quiero que sepan, que hacer este fanfic, y su historia (la que tengo planeada) no ha sido facil… pero es todo un honor!

Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste…

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao Chao!

PD: Los próximos capítulos serán más interesantes, lo prometo!

xD


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna! :3 Brda-chan se presenta con otro de mis capitulos! :D

¿Quien piensa que nesecitamos más vacaciones? Yo si! Dx

¿Les esta gustando mi historia? /n\ espero que si. Bueno, menos plática y más acción.

~~~ Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro Mashima Troll…~~~

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* Recuerdos *

OoOoOo- cambio de lugar

WwWwWw - Cambio de tiempo

- Sorry, I can't be perfect… -

Chapter 2: I had a dream, and I dream it for you.

* Natsu estaba lleno de escamas, como si usara su dragon force. Miró sus manos, que más bien parecian garras de dragón. No sabía lo que le pasaba, de repente perdió el control. Se agarro la cabeza con las manos, y descubrió que tenía unos cuernos en su cabeza. Estaba aterrado, y sentía que en poco tiempo iba a colapsar. Y entonces, el control de su cuerpo se fue. Por primera vez miró a su alrededor. Parecia un bosque quemado. Había fuego por doquier, y unas cuantas personas se levantaban con dificultad. Observó bien aquellas personas, y eran los miembros de Fairy Tail: sus amigos. Estaban mal heridos, y algunos ni siquiera pudieron levantarse. Su cuerpo se movía sin permiso, y avanzaba hacía una persona. Vió el cuerpo de la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo: era Lucy. Una de sus grandes garras la tomaron por el cuello. Ella se quejó, y abrió los ojos. Lágrimas caían por su rostro, que ya estaba rojo por falta de oxígeno.

- Natsu… detente… tu, eres más fuerte que él, detente.- decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Natsu estaba horrorizado, e intentaba detener su brazo, pero esté no cedía. Lucy fue perdiendo su color, hasta que cerró los ojos. Natsu por fin la dejó caer: Lucy estaba muerta.*

Natsu despertó tomando una bocanada de aire. Sentía que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Su brazo derecho estaba extendido hacía el frente, el lo dejó caer a lado de su cuerpo. Se limpió la cara con el otro brazo. Estaba lleno de lágrimas, y su cuerpo estaba mojado de sudor, como si se hubiera metido a bañar en una gran tina de su sudor. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y sus ojos cristalizados. Miró a su alrededor y estaba en su habitación. Se miró las manos, asegurandose de que no tuviera garras como en su sueño, y eran completamente normales. Se paso las manos por el cabello, para asegurarse de no tener cuernos, y tampoco tenía nada extraño. Suspiro pesadamente. Se inclinó lentamente, como si su cuerpo le doliera. Dobló las rodillas y las abrazó con sus brazos. Hundio su cara en ellas, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. No sabía que se significaban esos sueños, pero el hecho de que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, lo irritaba. Se levantó de la cama, y camino lentamente hacia el baño. Se paró frente al lavabo y se miró al espejo. Unas ojeras se marcaban abajo de sus ojos. Mierda, si Lucy veía eso, seguramente sabría que sus pesadillas habían regresado… y el no quería hablar de ello, no con ella. Se enjuago la cara con agua fría, para evitar que los recuerdos de esos sueños volvieran a su mente. Funcionó. Se vistió normalmente, para salir. Estaba lloviendo afuera, pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, era un mago de fuego. Salió por la puerta, y observó la lluvia. Inhalo el aroma de tierra mojada y comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Nunca había sido bueno mostrando sus sentimientos, por lo regular se expresaba cuando estaba solo. Las hojas de los arboles caían sobre los charcos de agua, flotando lentamente hasta undirse. El cabello de Natsu lentamente se empapaba con la lluvia, al igual que sus ropas. Se sentía relajado… y eso le encantaba. A esas horas de la noche, la calle estaba vacía, y le daba más libertad de estar en donde quisiera; pero aún así, eligió el lugar de siempre: sentarse frente al lago donde él y Happy suelen pescar. Se observó en el reflejo, y por un momento, creía que su reflejo tenía unos cuernos y escamas en el rostro. Se apartó espantado, y cuando se tranquilizó, se volvió a acercar. Su reflejo era normal. Suspiro. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueños… todo había empezado cuando tuvo su último encuentro con Zeref. Esas palabras no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza: " Solo tú, o END pueden destruirme…" . Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. La lluvia había cesado, dejando solamente el pasto y las hiervas mojadas. Se recostó sobre el pasto, mirando hacía el cielo, todavía con nubes negras. Era perfectamente su estado de ánimo: unas nubes negras cubriendo el hermoso cielo azul, y el resplandor del sol.

OoOoOo Con Lucy OoOoOoOo

- Nesecito mostrarte la historia completa…- dijo Mavis. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.- Pero, solo la historia que YO conozco.- agregó. Cerró los ojos, y levanto su mano derecha, su palma señalaba a Lucy.

- Yo…- dijo Lucy, para después caer desmayada por un hechizo de Mavis.

Mavis abrió los ojos, que estaban cristalizados, y una lágrima se derramó de su ojo derecho. Mavis dijo algo que Lucy apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

- Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto…- dijo. Fue lo único que Lucy alcanzó a oír, pero Mavis siguió hablando.

* La chica vivia sola en esa Isla, pero la vida no era mala… había aprendido una magia muy especial, y eso la hacía feliz. Ella amaba las hadas, y deseaba con conocerlas algún día, así que su magia era: Fairy Glitter y Fairy Sphere.

Vivía sola, pero aún así ella hizo todo lo que pudo para vivir en armonía y feliz, y tuvo éxito… hasta que un día un muchacho llegó a la isla donde ella vivia. La chica observó cuando llegó, y estaba herido y confundido… solo llegó, y se desmayó en la arena. Mavis no sabía que hacer, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ponerlo a salvo. Lo arrastro como pudo hasta dentro de la isla. Espero días, luego semanas, luego meses, luego años; y el chico no reaccionaba. Pero Mavis sabía que estaba vivo, y la asustaba semejante magia y poder que emitia y que tenía el muchacho. Hasta que un dia, despertó. Mavis era más grande, pero no lo suficiente como para saber el peligro que traía ese muchacho. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, se agarró la cabeza con la mano derecha y se sentó en su lugar.

- No hagas mucho esfuerzo, todavía estas muy débil…- le advirtió Mavis.

- ¿D-dónde estoy? - pregunto. Mavis sonrió ante su pregunta.

- Estas en mi Isla, la Isla Tenrou.- contestó. El chico se veía confundido y con miedo, y Mavis pensó que tal vez el no recordaba nada.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- agregó. El chico la observó confuso y entre cerró los ojos tratando de responder su pregunta.

- Z-Zeref… creo.- contestó. Mavis abrió mucho los ojos. Había escuchado y leído mucho de ese mago, el mago obscuro más poderoso del mundo.

- Zeref…- susurró la chica aterrada. Caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, observando al chico con horror.- Tú…¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto. El chico la observó confundido.

- No te vayas… yo, no se que hago aqui, no recuerdo casí nada.- dijo. La chica estaba horrorizada, y salió huyendo.- ¡Espera!- gritó. Alzó su brazo derecho, y una magia negra salió de su cuerpo, matando a todas las plantas a su alrededor, pero eso no alcanzó a Mavis, que ya estaba muy lejos de él.*

Lucy despertó alterada. Era como sí ella hubiese sido esa pequeña niña que corría por la Isla, en busca de ayuda… aunque supiera, que no había nadie más en esa Isla. Mavis la observaba desde lejos, sentada en el escritorio de la chica. Lucy se incorporó y se sentó cerca de Mavis.

- Tu… ¿Conociste a Zeref? - preguntó Lucy. Mavis asintió.- ¿Q-qué sucedió después?- pregunto. Mavis suspiró, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

- Yo, regrese…- dijo. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.- Él, no recordaba mucho, pero… me dijo que estaba en busca de un lugar donde morir.- agregó. A Lucy se le detuvo la respiración.

- ¿D-dónde morir? ¿El mago obscuro Zeref… buscaba donde morír?- balbuceo. No era común, que ese tipo de magos quisieran morir. Y menos el gran mago Zeref. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Si, yo tampoco lo creí al principio, pero él no recordaba nada… en fin.- dijo Mavis. Suspiró y continuó.- Nos hicimos muy cercanos… y por alguna razón cuando estaba con él, su magia no se activaba.- agregó. Lucy recordó la magia de Zeref: La de la vida y la muerte.

- ¿Su magia… no se activaba?- balbuceo. Finalmente todas las piezas del rompecabezas volvian a su lugar.

- Hasta que un día, el recordó…- dijo. Su expresión se volvió triste, pero aún conservaba una pequeña sonrisa.- Yo, traté de convencerlo de ser una mejor persona… pero él insistía en que lo dejara solo, y así lo hice.- agregó. Volteó a ver a Lucy a los ojos.- Pero me confesó que la única forma de destruirlo, era END: el último demónio que creó, y el más poderoso.- agregó. Lucy recordó lo que Natsu le contó.

- Pero, Natsu me contó que Zeref le dijo: " Tu ó END serán los únicos que podran destruirme".- dijo. Mavis asintió.

- Y también le dijo, que él sería el único que pudiera destruir a END… y que Igneel tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hizó.- dijo. La cabeza de Lucy daba vueltas, y estaba mareada. ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? La habitación daba vueltas, y ella se sujeto de la esquina de la cama para evitar caer.

- ¿P-porqué me cuentas todo esto…?- preguntó. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, y eso lo sabía, pero debía saber… ¿Por qué Mavis le contaba todo esto a ella?

- Por que, yo nunca supe nada de los padres de Natsu… ni siquiera de su edad.- dijo. Aunque Lucy estaba debil, no hizo nada para ayudarla.- Igneel tuvo la oportunidad de destruir a END… pero, ¿Porqué no lo hizo? - agregó. A Lucy le quedaba poco tiempo despierta, y todo lo enfocaba en la voz de Mavis.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir…?- balbuceo. Mavis la miró con una mirada segura.

- Igneel no destruyó a END… por que Natsu es END.- dijo. Lucy cayó desmayada.

~~~~~~~Fin del Capitulo 2 :3 ~~~~~

~~~~ Continuará ~~~

/n\. (~*n*)~

¿Que tál les pareció el capitulo de hoy? :D

Lo sé… estuvo muy corto. Pero no podía continuar! Nesecito guardar lo demás para el próximo capitulo xD

Bueno, me despido!

Brda-chan offline!

:3

Follow me on twitter !

***~~~ AnimeRyB ~~~ ***

;)

PD: ¿Les gustó que en el anime quitaran la esena Nalu?

A mi al principio no me gusto, pero luego pense: Si ellos no ponen esa esena… ¡Tampoco pondrán a Lisanna desnuda! (Aunque me moría de ganas de ver a mi sexy novio, Natsu Dragneel, sin ropa *u* ). No se ofendan… pero no me cae bien. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Natsu Dragneel (E.N.D)

Hola chicos! Creo que sí les está gustando este fic… :D y eso alegra a Brda-chan!

Amo sus reviews y insisto en que sigan escribiendome! (Aunque quieran hacer sugerencias, criticas, recomendaciones, etc.)

Bueno, este solo es uno de mis fics… pero me encantaria que (si tienen tiempo) pudieran echarle un vistazo a los otros :) porfavor xD

Bueno, sigamos con otro capitulo…

- Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, aunque me encantaria tener derecho de ese sexy pelirrosa -

- Dialogos -

-" Pensamientos "-

* Recuerdos *

OoOoOoOo - Cambio de lugar

WwWwWw- Cambio de tiempo.

- Please somebody remind me who I am -

Chapter 3: ¿Quién soy yo?

Lucy despertó. Se sentó y observo toda la habitación. Estaba vacía. Su cabeza le dolía y su estomago pedía alimento. Se levantó dificilmente y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar su desayuno. Se decidió por algo sencillo: huevos revueltos. Regreso a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio para comer el desayuno que había preparado. Comio un bocado y continuo con el resto del platillo. Su mirada estaba perdida pero su cabeza trabajaba velozmente. ¿Era posible que Natsu Dragneel fuera END?

Por ese pensamiento Lucy casi se ahoga con el bocado que traia en la boca. Agito la cabeza tratando de que los pensamientos de la noche anterior no surgieran: no tuvo éxito. Las imagenes de aquella pequeña rubia que vivía sola en la Isla, la torturaban. ¿En verdad se puede vivir en una Isla completamente sola? No creo que sea posible… antes te volverías loca.

Termino su platillo y fue a lavar los trastos. Cuando terminó tomo una ducha. Se desvistió completamente y entró a la bañera. El agua le cubria hasta los hombros, y su cabello flotaba en el agua. Abrazo sus piernas contra su cuerpo y enterro su cabeza ahí. Se sentía impotente y con miedo. ¿Cómo se supone que actuaría igual que antes con todo esto en su cabeza?. Una imagen de Natsu brotó en su cabeza. ¿Que haría? ¿Cómo actuaría ante él con todo lo que le dijo Mavis? ¿Debería creer en las palabras de la primera maestra? Aunque no quería… sabía que Mavis era conocida por ser muy inteligente, y eso lo probo en los juegos magicos. Suspiro y salió de la bañera. Se vistió y salió de camino al gremio. Era extraño, ahora Natsu no estaba afuera de su casa esperandola. Siguió caminando predida en sus pensamientos, y la gente la miraban extrañados. ¿Por qué? Por una sencilla razón, estaba llorando. Se tocó la mejilla húmeda, y se limpió el resto de las lagrimas. Se sentó en una orilla del rio y vio su reflejo. Estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su peinado estaba mal hecho y tenia ojos sin brillo. Suspiro. No sabía si podía ir al gremio de ese modo… después de todo, todos la conocen muy bien. Comenzó a temblarle las manos. Estaba nerviosa. Mavis seguramente solo le había dicho eso a ella, y eso la tenía angustiada. Debía obtener ese libro nuevamente, seguramente todo tomaría sentido ahora. Se levantó y siguio su camino al gremio. Sacó una botellita de su bolsa, y se puso un poco del líquido que tenía la botella. Un poco de perfume arreglaría las cosas, o eso esperaba. Entro al gremio y puso la sonrisa más real que pudo, saludo. Todo el gremio la miraba extrañados, pero seguían la corriente. Ellos sabían que algo malo pasaba, y era claro. ¿Cómo no saberlo con esos ojos tan hinchados, esa cara tan palida y esa mirada sin nada en especial? Se sentó en la barra del gremio. Mirajane se acerco, y todos guardaron silencio. Después de todo, era un gremio chismoso.

- ¿Sucede algo Lucy?- pregunto Mirajane. Sielencio. Lucy suspiró y abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de cierto dragon slayer de fuego. Se veía algo cansado y con ojeras. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Atravezo el gremio sin mirar ni dirigirle la palabra a nadie, hasta que vió a Lucy. Se sentó a su lado. Lucy estaba nerviosa… ¿Porqué pasaba esto ahora? Todo iba tan bien…

- Buenos dias Luce… - dijo. Silencio por todo el gremio. Lucy lo miró. Se veía agotado y un poco somnoliento, pero al voltearla a ver esté le sonrio como pudo. Supo que no era una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, pero le sonrio igualmente. Mirajane se aclaro la garganta, y todo el gremio siguió con sus actividades, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la pareja.

- Buenos días, Natsu…- dijo Lucy. Natsu sonrió nuevamente. El la miró, y supó que algo estaba mal. Y se preguntaba si eso era por él. Estaba pálida y con ojos rojos e hinchados. Por primera vez, no se había peinado con tanta inportancia, y se veía preocupada. Lo sabía con solo mirar sus ojos color chocolate. Pero aún así… a él le parecía una hermosa chica. Se sonrojó por su pensamiento. Lucy lo miraba extraño. ¿Y como no hacerlo cuando se le había quedado viendo con una sonrisa idiota? Pasó su mano derecha enfrente de él y reaccionó. Se sonrojó y volteó a ver a otro lado. Ahora sí parecia el antiguo Natsu. Lucy se levantó y se dirigió con Levy, que se encontraba en una mesa leyendo un libro. Lucy se sentó a su lado, e inmediatamente Levy dejó su libro a un lado para comenzar a platicar.

- ¿Lu-chan, te encuentras bien?- otravez esa pregunta. Lucy sonrio y asintió. Levy levanto una ceja y continuó hablando, como si no le pasara nada a la Harphillia.

- Oye Levy-chan… necesito que me prestes el libro…- susurro Lucy. Levy abrió los ojos, y la miró.

- Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca…- dijo. Lucy la tomó de la muñeca y salió del gremio con la peli azul. Natsu las observó alejarse.

- Lu-chan… espera.- dijo. Lucy se detuvo, y soltó a Levy de la muñeca. No se había dado cuenta que la estaba apretando tan fuerte que le dejó marcada su mano. Levy comenzó a sobarse la mano.

- Perdon…- dijo Lucy. Levy la miró y sonrió.

- No pasa nada…- dijo. Hizo una pausa y continuó.- Lu-chan, hoy has estado distinta… ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto. Nuevamente esa pregunta. Sabía que debía responder algo creible.

- Yo, siento que hay algo más con ese libro… y no he podido dormir pensando en eso.- se excusó. Se rascó la cabeza con la mano derecha. Levy asintió.

- Yo también siento que hay algo con ese libro… pero no sé que es.- dijo. Coloco su dedo índice en su menton.

- No importa, vamos.- dijo. Avanzó por la calle hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Pidieron el prestamo y se sentaron en una banca de afuera para leerlo. Lucy no despegaba la vista del libro. Debia haber algo que había pasado de alto. Estaba concentrada en lo suyo, y Levy trataba de llamar su atención.

- ¡Lu-chan!- gritó. Lucy volteó a verla alarmada. Levy hizo señas a lo lejos. Lucy alcanzó a distinguir una silueta: era Natsu.

- Kya!…- dio un pequeño grititó. Natsu se acercaba a ellas, y no sabía donde ocultar el libro que traía consigo. Levy le arrebato el libro, y le lanzó un hechizo, que hizo que el libro se encogiera. Lo guardo en su bolsa de su vestido. Natsu se acercó y las miró confundido. Podría jurar que traían el libro con ellas… pero ahora ya no estaba!

- ¿Natsu, que haces aqui?- pregunto Lucy. Natsu volteo a verla.

- Vine a acompañarlas… no quiero que nada malo te pasé.- dijo inconcientemente. Reaccionó y se sonrojó.

- ¿He? Etto… gracias.- dijo Lucy. Se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado. Levy entendió en la situación en la que ambos estaban, y decidió dejarlos solos.

- Yo, tengo que ir a comprar algo en… ¡esa tienda! ¡Ahora regreso!- dijo Levy. Señaló una pastelería y se echo a correr al lugar.

- ¡Lu-chan!- gritó. Levy volteo a verla y le guiñeo un ojo, y continuó con su carrera.

- Luce… ¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó Natsu. Esa pregunta había tomado de sorpresa a Lucy.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te estoy evitando…- dijo. Analizó lo que hizo durante el día. ¡Era cierto! Ella había estado muy alejada de él que de costumbre…

- Luce, enserio.- dijo. Lucy lo miró. No sabía que decir. No era a proposito que lo estuviera evitando. ¿O sí? Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Y si su inconciente le temía a Natsu?

Su pensamiento era absurdo. Nunca le temería a Natsu, él era su amigo, su compañero y su héroe.

- Perdón, yo, no me daba cuenta…- dijo Lucy. Puso su mano encima de la de Natsu y sonrió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Natsu se sonrojo.

- Debemos hablar de algo Lucy…- dijo Natsu. Lucy alzó una ceja.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

- Los sueños… han vuelto…- dijo.- Pero esta vez son diferentes… yo, sueño que te hago daño…- dijo. A Lucy se le detuvo la respiración, y le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

- ¿Hacerme d-daño?- dijo. Natsu bajo la mirada. No sabía que pensar, eso era lo que sus sueños le decian, pero se negaba a creerlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por los labios de la rubia.

OoOoOoOo

~~~ Fin del Capitulo 3 ~~~

~~ Continuará ~~~

Summimasen! Dx Acabo de entrar a la escuela y los malditos maestros me han dejado miles de tareas. Y se que este capitulo fue muy corto, pero les prometo que cuando me acostumbre a la escuela de nuevo, les daré capitulos más largos.

No me odien! Les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo!

* Una pequeña rubia y un chico peli negro jugaban en la playa. La chica reía mientras caminaba sobre el agua, y el chico sonreía en la arena. Tan poco tiempo y ya se habían vuelto amigos.

El chico le había contado la historia de como es que llegó ahi, y ella entendió todo. Al parecer antes era malo, y era el más grande mago obscuro, pero cuando lo derrotaron, su memoria se perdió, y solo podía recordar que había creado un último demonio, que era capaz de matarlo a él mismo. Mavis comprendía todo eso, y por primera vez, creyó que el chico no tenía obscuridad en su corazón. O eso pensaba, pero se equivoco. El tiempo pasó, y el chico desapareció. Mavis se quedó sola en la Isla, hasta que unos viajeron llegaron a su Isla en busca de la piedra. ¿Y quien pensaría que esa piedra es la que la mantenía jóven y con poder?

:3 que tal?

/n\ para mis lectores de "Si tu bailas, yo bailo" :

Lo siento! Les prometo que esta semana subire el nuevo capitulo (tal vez el viernes), no me maten porfavor!

:3 espero que me comprendan!

PD: Maldita escuela!

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao chao!


	5. Chapter 5

END (Evil. Natsu. Dragneel)

Hi guys! This is one more chapter of my fanfic, called "END, (Evil Natsu Dragneel)… I hope you enjoy it :)

Okno… xD estoy loca no me hagan caso… aquí está el otro capítulo de END… perdón por tardar tanto, pero con lo último que ha pasado en el manga… ya no se ni que hacer para que la historia tenga sentido…

- Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro Mashima, el troll que nos hace enamorarnos de un personaje, y luego la caga…-

- Life is like this…-

- Dialogos -

"Pensamientos "

* Recuerdos *

OoOoOoOoOo- Cambio de lugar

WwWwWwWw- Cambio de tiempo.

Chapter:

Lucy abrió los ojos muy grandes, y se sorprendió cuando encontró a Natsu besándole la mejilla. Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, y Natsu se apartó muy rápido. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, y volteaba a todos lados excepto a Lucy. Ninguno decía ninguna palabra…

- Etto… - susurro Lucy. Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante, en modo de disculpa.

- L-lo siento… yo, no debí de haberlo hecho tan de repente…- dijo. Lucy se sonrojo aún más.

- N-no hay problema… - dijo. Sonrió e hizo que Natsu se sonrojara tiernamente.

Su hermoso momento fue interrumpido por Levy, que llegó corriendo hacia allá.

- ¡Lu-chan!- grito. Corrió hacia ellos y tropezó, perdió el equilibrio pero se recuperó.- Yo… lamento interrumpir, pero hay alguien atacando en el centro de Magnolia… creo, que necesitan de nuestra ayuda.- dijo. Respiraba agitadamente, y se notaba la preocupación en su voz, Lucy y Natsu se miraron y asintieron.

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron ambos y salieron corriendo al lugar que Levy mencionó.

OoOoOoOo En el centro de Magnolia OoOoOo

Lucy, Natsu y Levy, llegaron rápidamente, y se encontraron con un completo desastre. La gente corría a todos lados, y había algo de fuego y cosas destruidas. Lucy se alarmó.

- ¿Q-que sucedió aquí?- balbuceo. Levy y Natsu negaron con la cabeza. Natsu detuvo a un sujeto que pasaba por ahí, y le pregunto sobre lo que sucedía.

- E-el monstruo… ¡es un demonio! Unos de los d-demonios de Zeref…- balbuceo, y corrió rápidamente. Natsu y Lucy se miraron y comenzaron a cercarse a la escena de donde venía el caos.

Y ahí estaba, justo como lo habían dicho: uno de los demonios de Zeref. Era grande y tenía escamas de color purpura por todo su cuerpo. De su cabeza salían dos granees cuernos, y de su boca, grandes colmillos amarillos. Gruñía sin sentido, y cuando gritaba salpicaba baba. Era parecido a un perro gigante, pero con una enorme cola, que tenía en la punta, una enorme bola llena de picos.

A Levy se le detuvo la respiración.

- E-es uno de los demonios del libro…- balbuceo. Natsu volteó a verla.

-¿eh? ¿Libro? - pregunto. Volteo a ver a Lucy, y estaba totalmente pasmada. Recordaba claramente la historia de ese demonio, e incluso en el libro describía ser muy poderoso. Sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, y su respiración aumentaba de potencia. No se sabía si ellos tres pudieran vencerlo.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Natsu. Tocó el brazo de la chica, y ella dio un saltito. Ella finalmente reaccionó.

- D-debemos matarlo…- balbuceo. Natsu abrió los ojos. Nunca había oído hablar así a Lucy. Era totalmente raro.

- ¿Qué tan peligroso es Levy? - preguntó. Levy tartamudeo.

- N-no lo sé… en el libro lo describe sumamente fuerte…- dijo. Lucy volteó a ver a Natsu. Si era verdad que él era END… debía poder vencerlo…

- Natsu… nosotros podemos hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo.- dijo Lucy. Natsu la miro a los ojos y asintió.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! - dijo y se echó a correr hacia su contrincante.

- ¡Espera! Debemos formar un plan…- dijo Lucy, pero Natsu se había ido. Suspiro. Levy y ella se miraron, y asintieron. Esta vez, pelearían como Natsu. Ambas corrieron hacia el demonio, y comenzaron a atacar.

Natsu ya lo estaba atacando, y sus ataques solo hacían que el demonio rezongara. Lucy invocó a Taurus, y esté comenzó a golpearlo. Levy hizo acero con su magia, y se la dejó caer al monstruo. El monstruo parecía molesto. Levanto su grande cola, dispuesto a golpear a quien estuviera más cerca, y esa persona era:

- ¡Luce! ¡Cuidado!- gritó. Lucy volteó a verlo, y la cola con picos la golpeo justo por detrás.

- ¡Ghaaa!- se quejó de dolor Lucy. Levy y Natsu solo vieron como Lucy Hearphilia se dejaba caer al suelo, mientras una herida en su hombro, sangraba.

Lucy estaba en el suelo, sujetándose el hombro con su otro brazo. Natsu estaba a punto de ir con ella, pero el demonio gruñido. Levy miraba a Lucy sin saber qué hacer, pero el gruñido de la bestia la sacó de su trance, e hizo que volteara la vista hacía el demonio.

El demonio sopló un gas color purpura, que impidió la vista de los magos. Natsu caminaba a todos lados con los brazos extendidos. Esto le daba mala espina. Debía encontrar a Lucy lo más pronto posible… debía encontrarla. Comenzaba a cansarse, y de repente le dio sueño. El gas comenzaba a dispersarse. Sus fuerzas se iban, y cada vez caminaba más lentamente y pesadamente. Finalmente el gas se dispersó, justo cuando él perdió las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Cayó de rodillas, observando que delante de él, se encontraba Lucy, desangrándose del hombro, y completamente débil y dormida. Levy se encontraba a unos metros más adelante, en el suelo, dormida. El monstruo gruño, mientras se acercaba a Lucy. Natsu cayó boca abajo, completamente débil. Agarró la mano de Lucy y se aferró a ella lo más que pudo, pero el demonio con tan solo jalarla, fue lo suficiente para arrancarla de su mano. Solo tenía abierto el ojo derecho. El demonio gruño y subió a Lucy en su lomo. Sacó unas alas enormes de su cuerpo.

Lucy tenía muy poca fuerza, pero al sentir que alguien la sujetaba tan bruscamente, hizo lo que pudo para entreabrir los ojos. Observó a Natsu tirado, mirándola, y con la mano intentándola alcanzar, aunque era totalmente imposible. De pronto, sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de ser apartada de Natsu para siempre, quería ser salvada, necesitaba ser salvada.

Natsu extendió su brazo y abrió la mano, quería alcanzarla. Sabía que no era posible, pero no quería aceptar el hecho de que Lucy iba a ser apartada de su lado. Ella abrió los ojos. Y el sintió como su corazón se oprimía, al ver esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, estaban llenos de miedo, y terror. Sus ojos se irritaron. Esperaba que fuera una pesadilla más de la que quisiera despertar, despertar y no volver a dormir jamás; pero eso era real. Lucy estaba siendo raptada frente a él, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El demonio comenzó a volar, y a alejarse. Lucy concentro todas sus fuerzas en decirle algo a Natsu, y eso hizo, justo antes de que Natsu perdiera su conciencia completamente… y esas palabras fueron:

******************************* FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 **************************************

******************************* CONTINUARÁ *******************************************

¿Qué tal les pareció? :3 yo lo ame…

xD no tengo mucho tiempo, así que…

TRIVIA TIME!

¿Cuáles quieren que sean las últimas palabras que le dijo Lucy a Natsu?

¿Quieren salir en un cap.? (Solo digan, su nombre, color de ojos, color de pelo, y personaje con el que quisieran estar… (excepto Natsu, el está apartado) )

¿Amaron el cap.?

Eso es todo!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Brda-chan se despide!

Chao, chao! :3


	6. Chapter 6

END (Evil Natsu Dragneel)

Hola chicos! Lamento no escribir hace mucho pero he estado muy ocupada. Como recompensa, esta semana trataré de adelantarme para ir escribiendo más y más capítulos J .

Espero que este les guste.

-Dialogos-

*Recuerdos*

OoOoOoOo- Cambio de lugar

WwWwWw- Cambio de tiempo.

" Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro Mashima, el creador de tan maravillosa historia"

- "Sometimes you just have to be brave" -

Chapter 5: La perdida.

Natsu despertó, deseando que todo eso no fuera más que solo una pesadilla más. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en uno de los cuartos de la enfermería. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. Alguien entró a la habitación, y Natsu se hizo el dormido. Era Gray. Natsu gruñó. En verdad pensaba, no… deseaba, que fuera ella.

-¿Natsu? ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó Gray, y Natsu asintió. Natsu necesitaba verla, y esperaba que hubiera otra explicación por la que se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Dónde está…? – preguntó. Su voz no sonó como esperaba, y tuvo que detener la pregunta, antes de que su voz se cortara al decir su nombre. Gray bajó la mirada. Había algo extraño en su manera de comportarse; Natsu no quería creerlo, era totalmente imposible para él creerlo.

- Todos los miembros del gremio la han ido a buscar… pero no hay señal de ella.- dijo Gray. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, y se notaba que sentía dolor y preocupación por la chica. A Natsu se le detuvo la respiración. Se levantó, se colocó los zapatos y el resto de su ropa, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Gray solo. Gray ni siquiera trató de detenerlo, sabía que era imposible pelear con él cuando se ponía de ese modo.

Natsu salió de la enfermería, y todos los que aún se encontraban ahí, lo seguían con la mirada. Sus ojos le quemaban, pero no tenía tiempo, necesitaba buscarla, la buscaría día y noche, hasta encontrarla. Salió del gremio. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente. No podía creer que se la hubieran llevado frente a él, y que él no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, debía vengarse, debía encontrarla. Su cuerpo ya no le dolía, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba frente a la casa de la chica. ¿Cuándo diablos había llegado ahí? Debía ir a buscarla, pero sentía que había algo en ese lugar que lo llamaba. Entró por la ventana. Todo estaba en orden, justo como a Lucy le gustaba. Su olor a vainilla permanecía en la habitación, como si se aferrara a los recuerdos del pasado. Natsu se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba la habitación vacía. Miro al suelo, y una lágrima de resbalo por su mejilla. Se la limpio enseguida. No debía llorar, debía ser fuerte y ahorrar todos sus sentimientos para partirle la cara a aquel demonio que le arrebató su luz.

Una imagen invadió su mente. Era Lucy, y estaba amarrada de las muñecas, por unas esposas de metal. Se veía herida, y débil. Su ropa estaba desgarrada por los golpes que había recibido. Alguien entró a la celda, pero Natsu no consiguió ver su cara. Le dijo algo a Lucy y ella apenas abrió los ojos, y contesto algo mientras negaba con la cabeza. La electrocutaron, y ella simplemente se desmayó. La persona que la estaba cuestionando, se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la barbilla. Natsu deseaba que todo eso se detuviera. Distinguió que aquella persona, era un hombre.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ya basta! ¡Lucy! ¡Por favor no! ¡Lucy…!- gritaba Natsu, y nadie lo escuchaba. La persona, tomaba la cara de Lucy y la acercaba a él, y le lamía la mejilla llena de lágrimas y suciedad.- ¡Déjala maldito pervertido! ¡Ya basta! ¡No! – gritaba Natsu y aullaba. El hombre le lamia las mejillas hasta acercarse a los labios.

Natsu despertó sudando. Estaba en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y estaba en la habitación de Lucy. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacía la nada, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Se incorporó y comenzó a espirar agitadamente. No había notado que desde que despertó, no estaba respirando. Se limpió la cara con la mano derecha. Estaba cubierta de lágrimas y sudor. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en esta vez. Se sentía tan real, como si hubiera estado encadenado frente a Lucy, y viendo toda esa tortura sin poder hacer nada… como la vez en que la arrancaron de sus brazos, y se la llevaron sin que él pudiera hacer ni un solo movimiento. Recordó aquellos ojos de dolor que le dedicó por última vez, justo antes de desmayarse y perder el sentido. Se levantó del suelo. Caminó por la habitación, y decidió irse de ahí. Seguramente eso lo había afectado tanto que hasta le había dado alucinaciones, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Miró por última vez la habitación y saltó por la ventana para aventurarse al bosque en busca de esa rubia, que le hacía perder la cordura.

Corría por el bosque, evitando las ramas salidas de los árboles. Brincaba de vez en cuando, y cuando escuchaba cosas extrañas, se escondía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Lucy sufriendo, y siendo torturada por ese hombre, surgía en su cabeza, obligándose a él mismo a no pensar en eso, aunque era totalmente imposible. Cada vez se impulsaba más y más por ese instinto de proteger a la chica, y encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

OoOoOoOoOo En el gremio OoOoOoOoOo

Todos en el gremio estaban serios, y eso era muy raro en ese gremio. Las personas pasaban por aquí y por allá. Salía, y entraban muy seguido, excepto un chico, que se encontraba sentado en una mesa a un lado de la enfermería. Tomaba un vaso de agua, y se veía un poco nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo. Alguien salió de la habitación, era Wendy. Se veía cansada y triste como todos los demás, era obvio que la presencia de la rubia era necesaria para la convivencia en el gremio. Gajeel, intentando evitar su nerviosismo, volteó a ver a Wendy.

-¿Cómo está la enana?- preguntó. Wendy suspiró.

- Estará bien, ahora está dormida, pero puedes entrar a verla.- dijo.

- ¿Para que querría entrar a…?- pregunto sonrojado el Redfox, pero Wendy ya se había ido. Igual que todos, solo regresaba de vez en cuando para ver a Levy, y después se iba para seguir buscando.

Gajeel se levantó y se colocó frente a la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Debía entrar a verla? ¿O debía esperar? Tomo la fría manija de metal entre su mano derecha, y la giró lentamente. Levy se encontraba durmiendo en la enfermería. Tenía los labios semiabiertos y su piel pálida. Verla de esa forma hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Caminó por la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se acerco a ella y se sentó en una silla que estaba a su lado. Vio la mano de la chica descansabdo a su lado, y le vino un impulso de tomarla entre sus manos. No hizo caso a ese impulso. ¿Qué sucedería si ella no está del todo dormida? La observó dormir. Podría hacerlo durante horas y horas, sin cansarse ni aburrirse. Había algo en esta chica que era único, y que a él le gustaba demasiado. Los cabellos azulados de la chica descanzaban sobre la almohada, totalmente disparejos y alborotados. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba lentamente por su respuración tan calmada. Los ojos de la chica se movían de vez en cuando, dando a entender que la chica tenía un sueño. Sus labios se movían como si quisiera decir algo. Gajeel solo la observaba.

- Gajeel…- susurró muy despacio la chica, pero el dragonslayer de hierro la logró escuchar. Se sonrojo al instante. Oirla decir su nombre tan dulcemente, hizo que el corazón del chico latiera más fuerte.

Los ojos de la chica se comenzaron a mover salvajemente, y meneaba su cabeza de lado a lado debilmente. Gajeel se obligó a si mismo a tomar la mano de la chica y acariciarla, eso pareció calmarla. Dejo de moverse y se relajo.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aqui.- susurro. Y la chica se calmó por completo, una vez que la chica se calmó, Gajeel soltó la mano de la chica y la dejó en el lugar donde pertenecía. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Volteó a verla por ultima vez, y la chica sonrió en sus sueños.

- Gracias…- susurro la chica. Gajeel sonrió y se fue. Debía ayudar a buscar a Lucy, lo haría por que ella era su compañera, y una gran amiga de Levy, y si era importante para Levy, lo era también para él.

- Fin del capitulo -

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hmm… bueno, les deseo un bonito dia, y gracias por darme su tiempo, comprensión y su apoyo para seguir escribiendo :).

Chao chao.


End file.
